poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Diamond Tiara
'Diamond Tiara '''is a snobby, conceited school-age Earth pony and a minor antagonist who first appears in Call of the Cutie. She and Silver Spoon are classmates of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She bullies the Cutie Mark Crusaders, along with her friend Silver Spoon, and calls and picks on other ponies without cutie marks, "Blank Flanks". She is also the daughter of Filthy Rich, a successfull businessman who is friends with Granny Smith and the owner of his own company, Rich's Barnyard Bargains. Due to her cruel behavior, she is usally punished by him, for example in the ending of the "MLP: FIM" episode "Family Appreciation Day", being forced to wear a pair of bunny ears and hop around watering cans while singing the Alphabet song. Role In Call of the Cutie, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon invite Apple Bloom and Twist to their cute-ceañera, a party for those who have recently earned their cutie marks. (The name is a pun on the Spanish quinceanera, a girl's "sweet 16" or coming-of-age party.) It's heavily clear that they were only invited so that other party attendees can mock them for their lack of marks. Twist manages to gain her cutie mark after finding her talent (making candy), but unfortunately, Apple Bloom doesn't earn hers before the party. At the party, Apple Bloom tries to hide her lack of cutie mark with a table cloth, but bumps into Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. She claims that she got her cutie mark earlier, but doesn't want to show off and take attention away from the party's guests of honor. Diamond Tiara replies that she didn't want to see Bloom's cutie mark anyway. As Apple Bloom prepares to leave, she trips over the long table cloth and hits her head on the table that a radio was stationed on, thus exposing her flank. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon see that it's blank and don't hesitate to make fun of Apple Bloom, who is soon joined by two other blank flanks, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. The teasing gets ignored as Twilight Sparkle and Applejack explain that being a blank flank means still having many possibilities open. Diamond Tiara is later seen standing alongside Silver Spoon in the stairway, watching the other ponies play party games. She appears again along with Silver Spoon on stage at the talent show in The Show Stoppers, as well as during the lesson in The Return of Harmony Part 1 and in The Cutie Pox with Diamond Tiara trying to prove in the school yard that Apple Bloom's cutie mark is a fake. Later she asks Cheerilee if it's really fake and is seen being jealous of Apple Bloom's loopty-hooping ability. She appears in Family Appreciation Day, alongside her father, Filthy Rich. When she visits the farm with her father, she points out Granny Smith's odd behavior to Apple Bloom and convinces her of how humiliating it would be if Granny Smith spoke to her class. After Granny Smith impresses Apple Bloom's class with her presentation of how she helped found Ponyville when she discovered and learned how to cultivate zap apples, Diamond Tiara openly denigrates her. At the end of the episode, her father, evidently mad that his daughter insulted his most valuable produce supplier for his business, forces her to participate in singing to the water cans, much to her frustration. In Hearts and Hooves Day is given a card from Alula to her surprise and then is seen checking her hooves and then reacts to Cheerilee. In Hearts and Hooves Day, she is given a card from Alula, to her surprise. In her next appearance in Ponyville Confidential, she is the chief in charge of the school paper: the Foal Free Press. She appoints the Cutie Mark Crusaders the writers of the gossip column to try to revived Diamond Tiara. When the Cutie Mark Crusaders attempt to resign their position, Diamond Tiara blackmails them with embarrassing photos. Diamond Tiara is later stripped of her position by Cheerilee, who gives it to Featherweight. In the end of the episode she has been demoted to take care of the printing press and the previous holder of that position, Shady Daze becomes the photographer and decides to take a picture of the demoted Diamond Tiara. The flash from the camera dazes her and makes her stumble upon the printing press, making her dirty with ink. As everyone is laughing at Diamond Tiara, the episode closes with her looking bitterly at the audience. In One Bad Apple, she and Silver Spoon mock the Cutie Mark Crusaders float for the Summer Harvest Parade. When they notice Babs Seed, they point out her blank flank and ask her if she will join the CMC. Babs responds by the calling the CMC "crybabies" and destroying their float, to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's delight. Babs joins them in bullying the CMC, until they save her from a sabotaged float. As Babs is about to leave Ponyville, Diamond Tiara bemoans her and Silver Spoon being left with the "blank flanks", causing Babs to turn on them, threatening to tell their mothers about their bad attitudes. In fear, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon back up and fall into a mud puddle, with Diamond Tiara's tiara ending up on the head of a pig. In Flight to the Finish, she and Silver Spoon compete for the honor of being the flag bearers of the Equestria Games. They spy on the Cutie Mark Crusader's rehearsal, and realize that the trio might actually win. They then decide to undermine Scootaloo's confidence by mocking her inability to fly. In the end, Scootaloo and her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders perform their act, winning the right to be flag bearers, to Diamond Tiara's displeasure. In Twilight Time, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon learn of the Crusaders' "Twilight Time", their personal learning sessions with Princess Twilight, and ask to come along. After this initial encounter, Diamond and Silver tell the rest of their classmates about Twilight Time and pressure the Crusaders in letting them spend time with Twilight as well. When the Crusaders later try to exclude Diamond and the others from Twilight Time, Diamond and Silver lead the other foals to the Golden Oak Library against their wishes. When the Crusaders are unable to perform the tasks they'd been learning during Twilight Time, Diamond mocks them, saying they aren't Twilight's "entourage" any more. At this, Twilight remarks that none of the other foals came to Twilight Time to learn, and Diamond leaves the library in disappointment among her classmates. She makes a brief appearance alongside Filthy Rich in Inspiration Manifestation. She and Silver Spoon make a cameo appearance along with various ponies in the end of Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 to see the newly formed Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle. Diamond Tiara appears along side Silver Spoon in Bloom & Gloom during Apple Bloom's first dream. The pair of bullies this time tease Apple Bloom for having the "lamest cutie mark ever." Later in the episode, Diamond Tiara along with other townfolk start running from a Twittermite infestation that's destroying Ponyville. Diamond shows a significant change of heart in Crusaders of the Lost Mark. She begins the episode by running against Pipsqueak for class president, but when she loses, she is berated by her mother Spoiled Rich. After the Crusaders spy on her soliloquizing, they invite her to her clubhouse. Upon hearing Pipsqueak reveal that there is not enough money in the budget to repair the school playground, she runs off to the school seemingly to call out Pipsqueak and reclaim her place as class president. When Spoiled Rich berates her again, Diamond Tiara stands up to her mother and asks her to give a note to her father. Her father provides enough money to repair the school playground, and she helps guide the other foals in fixing it. Trivia * Diamond Tiara along with Silver Spoon are the only two villains to be seen in all 5 seasons. * They are also the most recurring villains in the show. * Ironically, Diamond Tiara's voice actress Chantal Strand has previously voiced two notable characters who are the polar opposite: Cassie on ''Dragon Tales ''and Bijou on ''Hamtaro. * Diamond Tiara will become an anti-bully of Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Sora and Thomas the Tank Engine, but reforms in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Crusaders of the Lost Mark after standing up to her mother, Spoiled Rich. * Diamond Tiara along with Silver Spoon will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio, Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio 2, Pooh's Adventures of Mouse Hunt, Pooh's Adventures of Dolphin Tale, Pooh's Adventures of Dolphin Tale 2, Pooh's Adventures of The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today, Pooh's Adventures of The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover, Pooh's Adventures of The Swan Princess: A Royal Myztery, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Sorcerer's Apprentice, Pooh's Adventures of Storks, Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid (2017) and Winnie the Pooh Meets Ferdinand. * Diamond Tiara will also appear in Thomas' Adventures of Fantasia, Thomas' Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island, Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess and the Secret of the Castle, Thomas the Tank Engine Goes to Labyrinth, Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess - Mystery Of The Enchanted Kingdom, Thomas' Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7., Thomas' Adventures of An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster, Thomas the Tank Engine Sings Mamma Mia!, Thomas the Tank Engine Sings Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again, Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess Christmas, Thomas' Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, Thomas' Adventures of Disney's Magical Moments Parade, Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess - A Royal Family Tale, Thomas' Adventures of Jumanji, Thomas' Adventures of Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Bambi, Thomas' Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Thomas' Adventures of A Boy Named Charlie Brown, Thomas' Adventures of Snoopy Comes Home, Thomas' Adventures of Minions, Thomas' Adventures of Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown, Thomas' Adventures of Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!), Thomas' Adventures of Dinosaur, Thomas' Adventures of Despicable Me, Thomas' Adventures of Despicable Me 2, Thomas' Adventures of The Peanuts Movie, Thomas' Adventures of Despicable Me 3, Thomas and Mickey's Soundsational Parade, Thomas the Tank Engine and'' The Trumpet of the Swan'' and Thomas' Adventures Chronicles. *Diamond Tiara will become a bully but also an nuisance, of the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Diamond Tiara along with Silver Spoon will become Emerl's enemy in Team Robot In Back To The Future & Team Robot In Back To The Future Part II, but becomes Emerl's friend in Team Robot In Back To The Future Part III. *Diamond Tiara along with Silver Spoon are also best friends with Arry and Bert and Ripslinger until their redemption. *While during Filthy Rich's speech to Cheerilee's class in his debut episode, Diamond Tiara is alert and attentive during his speech, while most of the other students are all bored and are all taking naps. It might be implied that she highly respects her father. *Also, in that same episode, Diamond Tiara suffering punishments by Filthy Rich somewhat looks exactly simillar to Cera suffering horrible punishments and forbidden to do things by her own, strict and cruel father, Topsy, from "The Land Before Time", a film series known for having musical numbers. *She along with Silver Spoon will appear in Jewel Sparkles' Adventure. Gallery Diamond Tiara 2.png 195px-Diamond Tiara ID EG.png|Diamond Tiara's human counterpart MLP Diamond T as a Thomas and friends character.png|Diamond T as a Thomas character Adult Diamond Tiara.png|Diamond Tiara as a full grown mare. 5. Candy Data Squad Ranger.png|Diamond Tiara as the Candy Data Squad Ranger Category:VILLAINS Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Horses Category:Not completely evil. Category:Liars Category:Not too intelligent Category:Idiots Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Reformed characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:HEROINES Category:Ponies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Usurpers Category:Possessor Category:Sadistic characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Greedy characters Category:Provoker Category:Charismatic villains Category:Rich characters Category:Attention-seekers Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Singing characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Daughter of a Villain Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Power Rangers Category:Thomas and Chuggington Adventures villains Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes Category:Show Off Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Villians Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Jewel Sparkles' Adventure allies Category:Ultimate Hero Alliance allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies